


bloom bloom

by alovelyvixen



Series: NCT Queer Month (2k19) [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Cute Ending, Established Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Inspired by Disney, LMAO, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Sick Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically dojae are fairies, dojae, the dojae as disney fairies au literally nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovelyvixen/pseuds/alovelyvixen
Summary: jaehyun is so, so stubborn, and he doesn't want doyoung to feel bad, even if it literally kills him. (spoiler: it doesn't, because doyoung loves him too much.)





	bloom bloom

**Author's Note:**

> happy pride month! :)

It had been over a week since they fought, and things were going a bit south for Jaehyun. He had been in his bed for at least two of those days, because he - shocker - had fallen ill. They say that fairies can only get sick from lack of belief in them, but apparently the cliche that it was from attention was true. He was getting some daily visits from the nurse, and maybe some friends, but that wasn’t enough.

 

 

Jaehyun wanted Doyoung. He _needed_  him, technically.

 

 

His boyfriend and him had gotten into a big pointless fight over who had really worked harder, and who deserves more love. The whole thing started off affectionate, but ended in them avoiding each other. Some would say that proves how far their love goes, but he was just counting it as them being so invested in each other that they were at a crossroads over who was the better one in their relationship.

 

 

Doyoung wasn’t aware that he had gotten sick, but he didn’t want to give in. It would make the whole fight meaningless, and he would win the fight by getting affection. But Doyoung didn’t deserve that. In these days that he stay in bed, sick, he was thinking about it, and it was the other who deserved to win. The other fairy had to do a lot of work, and even though they had the same workload, he still would take care of Jaehyun and make sure he was okay.

 

 

He didn’t have much of a choice, though. If he went one more week without him, he would literally _die_. For some reason, Jaehyun was inclined to just sit here.

 

 

The nurse had already come for the day, so he was confused when the door opened again. Into the hut came a different doctor. Jaehyun sneezed again, and more of his fairy dust settled into the air. His nose was red, and he was glowing dimly.

 

 

“It’s obvious what this one is going through,” The doctor stuck a thermometer he had pulled from his tool belt - looking thing into his mouth. It immediately shot up to the max amount of degrees. “Do you have someone you’re missing? Has anyone come over? Have you moved?”

 

 

“No,” The nurse answered for him. “And his boyfriend hasn’t come over, either.”

 

 

In each hut, there was a mandatory information book set on a shelf by the door. The doctor walked over and picked it up, flicking through the pages. “It’s too late, it seems like everybody’s lights are off right now.. I’ll just settle for making you some soup.”

 

 

Jaehyun sneezed again, rubbing his tiny nose and curling further into the blankets. “What’s wrong?”

 

 

“Soup won’t do anything, but it will make you feel better, especially if I pour some lily extract in it, you’ll be able to sit up again,” He was hustling about in Jaehyun’s little kitchen area to make him a bowl. “In the morning, I’ll send your boyfriend over. We can’t have you dying out of ignorance.”

 

 

He wanted to object, but he was right. His boyfriend was supposed to give him attention, and he could probably use the time to apologize. Then, this entire mess would be cleared up - as well as Jaehyun’s sinuses. Speaking of, he sneezed again.

 

 

“Might need some beets in here, too..” The doctor huffed.

 

 

-

 

 

Jaehyun could hardly sleep knowing that his boyfriend would be arriving the next morning any minute, half out of excitement and half out of nervousness. The doctor would most likely tell him everything, so he would have no choice but to cuddle him to death (no irony intended). He just hoped that it would be sweet and genuine, for the sake of their relationship. It was a dumb fight, and he wouldn’t lose his relationship - nor _die_  - because of it.

 

 

He was munching on some berry slices that one of the younger fairies had brought to him to make him feel a little better while he laid on his side. The doctor was there most of the night _babying_  him, so he had to be on his back, which really hurt his wings. He should make some more pillows if he made it out of this alive.

 

 

Suddenly, his door busted open and in came his boyfriend, panting, wings going a mile a minute. He was getting his dust everywhere. To be honest, it made him feel a little better already.

 

 

Doyoung swooped down and wrapped his arms around him tight, lifting him out of the bed a little. “Jaehyunnie! Jaehyunnie! Oh my god, why didn’t you tell me?” Some tears were coming out, making that horrible brightness shine and the sound ring in his ears a little bit.

 

 

“Doyo, please stop crying,” He rubbed his back. “Mostly because it’s giving me a headache.”

 

 

Jaehyun was laid back on the bed, and he sat with him. “I didn’t know you were sick.. I just thought you were avoiding me.”

 

 

“You don’t seem sick..” The sniffling fairy pouted. “Didn’t you miss me? My attention?”

 

 

Yup, he was getting back to normal already. Needy, sentimental, overall very cute. “I distracted myself a lot. Since you weren’t around, I picked up your workload. I didn’t want anyone bothering you about it when you decided to come back around.” Doyoung held his hand and

 

 

How sweet of him.. If it was possible, he blushed under the redness of his cheeks. “You win. Just so you know. I would have bothered you and that’s it. But you gave me space, and took care of my jobs and-” He was cut off when Doyoung surged forward and kissed him. Their noses bumped together, and the sudden contact made some dust swirl in the air.

 

 

Though Jaehyun’s complexion was already looking clearer, he pulled his wand out of his pocket and raised it, tapping it once. His dust fell upon Jaehyun, making his dim aura grow a little brighter. “Much better,” Doyoung grabbed his face and squeezed his cheeks. “Much more like the Jae I know and love.” He gave him another kiss. More dust went into the air.

 

 

“Yeah, yeah. I love you, too, Doyo.” Jaehyun’s wings fluttered happily, as did his heart.

 

 

♡

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Marcie! If you want to follow me / talk to me / stalk me / roleplay (i rp bts and nct pls rp with me lmao) my twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/froggiebubu) , my curiouscat (to leave me feedback and suggestions) is [here](https://curiouscat.me/femmeyong) , and my kakaotalk is marciexbam! :)
> 
> Enjoy my works! x


End file.
